Titan Baby
by ganontheumbreon
Summary: Just a dumb cheesy Eren/Armin oneshot. Contains mpreg. This is an RP with KirklandCharm23! Oh no mpreg is already infecting the SNK fandom soMEONE STOP THIS MADNESS.


"Eren..." the blonde whimpered, his face pale as he shook the other awake. "I feel sick again... Can you get me something to drink, please? I'm sorry I'm waking you up for this, but I'm scared I'll fall down the stairs like I almost did yesterday..." Armin was embarrassed to admit it, but he was having so much trouble walking now that he was this far along in his pregnancy, more than most pregnant people normally would at that stage.

Eren jolted awake, shaking his dreary head and sitting up. "Yep," he croaked, rubbing his eyes as he slung his legs off the side of the bed. Through the dark hallways he groped the walls until he reached the stairs, taking the creaky panels one by one. Downstairs was cool, and he rubbed his arms and let out a yawn as he grabbed a plastic cup from the cupboard, filling it with the slightly lukewarm water from the sink. He made his way back upstairs, placing the cup on Armin's nightstand, whispering a tired but concerned "careful not to spill," before burrowing back under the layers of blankets.

"Thank you." Armin whispered in response, sipping from the cup in his hands with a sigh of content. Once it was empty, he placed it on the nightstand and gently rubbed his huge, aching tummy. _'I feel so horrible... While most people don't even have enough to eat, I'm still managing to get fat. It's not fair...' _

Eren rolled over to face the opposite direction, as he always did, hands folded under his head. His feet, however, were tucked up, the cold, dirty bottoms of them pressing against Armin's thigh. He shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but the disturbance left his restless. So he rolled back over to face the blonde, slipping a hand over to him and holding it just above his bloated stomach. "So..." he started, coughing slightly to get rid of the sleepy frog in his throat. "When is it coming?"

"It's been six months, so not much longer." Armin reassured him, gently ruffling his hair. A long silence went by before he spoke again, much quieter now. "And... I mean, as much as I love this child, I can't help but... but think I'm being selfish. Do you think I am...?"

Eren shot right up, looming over his sweet little blonde lover, his green eyes iluminating and glowing rather brightly. "Selfish? No, not at all. Sacrifices have to be made. You're doing something needed for the human race, Armin. You're sacrificing yourself to create another life, so I think others can sacrifice to keep that life alive." He finished his mini speech with a sure head nod, leaning down and kissing Armin swiftly on the lips.

" I guess... I just hope I'm not eating more than I need to. I want to keep our little one alive, but I don't want to take away from others who need it, either..." Armin said. His hands slipped from his round tummy to his pudgy thighs, and he let out another sigh.

Eren followed his hands with his eyes, grasping one and bringing it to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to it. "I would give you every meal of the day to keep the little one healthy and alive. You know I would do anything for you and the baby. Who knows? He could be humanities hope when he grows up- O-or she, of course." Eren settled back down into the covers, closer to Armin this time. He was oddly cold, and huddled closer to the smaller male, nose brushing against his neck.

"Maybe... At least there's a chance of that." Armin still felt self conscious, but Eren's words comforted him, even if it was just a little bit. "I love you, Eren. Thank you for staying with me and taking care of me through all of this... I honestly just want it to be over right now so I can see our baby... And then I'll be able to walk around without needing to hold your hand. Honestly, I didn't think I'd get so big..."

"Yeah, neither did I. I've seen other women while they were pregnant, and they weren't this size at all." Eren would never admit that this fact both worried him and excited him. What if the fact that Armin was growing so big was because the baby was just- so big? But then again, what if that was a bad thing? But he didn't voice his concerns, instead balling up and slipping his fingers between Armin's. "I'll still hold your hand whereever we go. And our kid's, too."

"You're too sweet." Armin pressed a few loving kisses to his cheek, slowly trailing down to his neck. He stopped right there and rested his head right on his chest, listening to his calming heartbeat. "I wonder why I'm so big... Maybe it's a titan baby, hehe! Or... more realistically, it could be twins."

Eren's bright green eyes popped open at the word 'titan', not even paying attention to the other words said. "Let's hope she or he isn't. And... twins? As is two?" His eyes opened a little wider, glancing curiously at Armin. "You would be giving twice over to the human race, Armin. You really are a selfless hero." His voice grumbled off as exhaustion suddenly swarmed him like a cloud of flies, and in the matter of minutes he was out like a light, pressed gently against Armin.


End file.
